Electrographic reproduction apparatus are provided with an operator control panel for allowing an operator to program the apparatus for a reproduction run. In its simplest form, the control panel includes several dedicated (hard) buttons and switches for selecting features for a reproduction run, as well as visual indicators for informing the operator which features were selected. The operator control panel can also have a display for displaying text and graphics. The control panel also includes keys and buttons for altering the display to indicate selected options. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,222, issued May 12, 1992, to Wilson et al.) The display may also include a touchscreen overlay having "soft buttons" for providing operator input to the reproduction apparatus. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,880, issued Sep. 3, 1991 to Evanitsky et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,958, issued Oct. 29, 1991 to Bunker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,220, issued Apr. 14, 1992 to Knodt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,931, issued Sep. 17, 1991 to Knodt; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,551, issued Apr. 23, 1991 to Goldsmith et al.)
When a malfunction occurs in the reproduction apparatus, such as a document or copy paper jam, frequently it can be cured through operator action. For example, if a copy paper jam occurs, the paper path is usually accessible to the operator so that the jammed paper can be removed. Typically, the operator is alerted to the malfunction by a visual warning such as a displayed error message, blinking indicator or the like. Additionally, graphics can be displayed to identify the location of the paper jam and to assist an operator in clearing the jam. Where graphics are displayed, they should be under control of the operator so that the malfunction (jam clearance) can be cured taking into account the level of the operator's learning skill and the ease of manually clearing the jam. Where graphics are automatically sequenced at a periodic rate, it would be desirable for the operator to stop the sequence if difficulty is encountered by the operator in accomplishing the task. For example, in clearing a paper jam, several mechanical assemblies may have to be handled before the paper jam is found. Handling of each assembly may take more time than is allotted for display of a related graphic to the operator.